Yugi's Valentine
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Takes place after my story Date Night. One Shot Yugi's day had already started out wrong, Yugi quickly decided that he was ready to leave the moment he entered the building. Sometimes Valentine's Day doesn't go as you plan


A/N This story follows the story line in Date Night

Yugi hurried into the school, past the red and pink Valentine hearts and announcements posted on the walls. Although the day had only begun, he was more than ready for it to be over. He made his way through the crowded hallway, his head bowed. Nothing seemed right that morning, Each morning since the return from Egypt with Atem, who had been offered a chance to live with Yugi, greeted him with a gentle kiss on his forehead and a promise to be there waiting for him upon his return. It was to some a small gesture, but to Yugi, it meant the world.

This morning however, Atem had promised Solomon he would run some errands and had to leave before the young duelist was even awake. Atem wasn't expected to return until much later in the evening, the day had already started out wrong with his love's absence .

Making matters worse,He forgot to grab his lunch on his way out the door and it was also Valentine's Day, which he would spend without his love.

Yugi settled into his chair, with a heavy sigh. He listened to the chatter around him, excitement over the holiday.

_At least I can look forward to seeing Tristan, Joey and Tea._ He thought to himself. His friends were sure to cheer him up. Yugi waited quietly, watching his classmates file into the room with no sign of them. It seemed that he would truly be alone that day. He frowned, it was flu season after all, many people were home sick. During the morning announcements, Yugi found it difficult to pay attention, for the first time since putting the puzzle together, a feeling of loneliness filled his heart. That feeling only worsened when the yearbook staff, who had been selling flowers for the past several weeks had made rounds to deliver them. Yugi hadn't expected to receive one, as his valentine didn't attend his school. His classmates proudly showed off their gifts, bragging to those who had not been so fortunate.

"Alright everyone." His teacher called out, rising from behind his desk and moving to the chalkboard. "I know it's Valentine's Day and you're all excited, but let's focus on our lessons now. Open your math books to page 194." Yugi sighed heavily for the second time that morning as he pulled out the hard cover book, laying it on his desk and began his search for the correct page.

The lesson dragged on, for what seemed like hours to Yugi. He found himself wondering what his love was doing in that moment, Maybe Atem was so busy he didn't realize what the day was at all. Maybe He was so busy, Yugi hadn't crossed his mind at all. During class changes, the young duelist would pass his classmates in the hall, laughing with their friends, showing off their gifts from their loved ones. He missed his friends, feeling out of place, even a little..insignificant.

By the time lunch was closing in and the class was packing up their books and pencils, Yugi had decided he wasn't interested in joining his classmates in the cafeteria. He ignored the soft growling from his stomach as best he could, wishing he hadn't been so absent minded that morning.

"Tonight's homework-" The teacher was cut off by a collective groan from her students. "I know, it's Valentine's Day, but it's no excuse for ignoring your education. Trust me, one day you'll all be thankful for your education later. Pages 394 to 401, I want them read carefully and the questions answered. I won't be accepting excuses, don't forget to choose a book from the list I past out yesterday for your reports." The sound of chairs being pushed across the floor filled the room.

"I haven't dismissed any of you, you will stay quiet until I-" A knock at the door interrupted her, an older woman that Yugi recognized as Mrs. Vancise from the office, pulled open the door, a kind smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson Ms. Wordell," She said politely. "I was wondering if I could have Yugi join me."

"Of course." Ms. Wordell nodded to Yugi, gesturing him to the door. "Go on, Yugi. Don't forget about your work." Yugi gathered his things and made his way to the door.

"Mrs. Vancise?" Yugi asked softly as he followed her down the hall.

"Yes dear?"

"Is everything okay?"Having never been called out of class, Yugi suddenly became concerned about the reasoning. He ran through a list of possible scenarios in his mind, each one worse than the last.

"Everything's fine dear. We're just going in here." She gestured to the heavy wooden door in front of them. Yugi turned to her in confusion.

"My homeroom class?"He asked, placing his hand on the door handle. She simply smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning to leave as the bell rang, releasing the rest of the students to their next subject. Yugi pulled it open and immediately felt the sadness in his heart beginning to disappear. He closed the door behind him.

Atem stood beside the desks, he had pushed two together creating a table covered in a white cloth. Yugi noticed the plastic bags and paper plates and directly in the middle of the table, a small vase filled with red roses and sprigs of baby's breath served as a centerpiece.

Yug dropped his books off at the door and rushed over to the pharaoh, throwing his arms around him. Atem held him close, greeting him with the usual kiss on the forehead.

"What are you doing here, Love. You-"He began in awe.

"My precious heart,I wasn't able to be with you this morning, so I thought I would surprise you." Yugi tightened his grip on Atem.

"You can't imagine what this means to me." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I really needed this today, I needed you."

"What's wrong, Partner?"Atem inquired lovingly.

"I've felt so lonely today, none of our friends are here and I didn't get to see you before I left this morning, not having you threw off the entire day and I realized after I left that I forgot to get something for lunch and- it's just... been a tough day. But now that you're here, I feel better already."

"Good. I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I promise to make it up to you." Atem allowed Yugi to sit down at the table, taking the seat across from him.

"I don't mean that you did anything wrong, it's just an all around bad day. You don't have anything to be sorry for." Atem offered an understanding smile.

"I was thinking, maybe I could meet you here after your school day ends and we could go home together. We could take a few minutes before I had to leave again." The pharaoh opened the bags, pulling out several foam containers and two cups from Yugi's favorite restaurant, offering one to Yugi.

"I'd love that, but you hate the cold, I don't want you out in it anymore than you have to be."

"Yugi, my love for you is stronger than my dislike of the weather. "Atem assured him.

"Maybe...I could come finish your errands with you, at least then we'd be together. I mean if you want some company."Yugi suggested as they began to eat. "You can say-"

"I'd like that, but are you sure you want to be out-"

"I'm sure. After a day like today, I just..I really need some time with you. You make everything better."

"I'm always happy to have you with me. I know it's not the best way to spend Valentine's Day, but I think you'll enjoy this weekend." Yugi grinned.

"What's happening this weekend?"

"You'll see. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"Atem chuckled softly.

"Can't you give me a hint?"Yugi pleaded.

"Alright, Partner. This weekend, I made some arrangements for us and let's just say you won't be disappointed. "

"Why would I be, it doesn't matter what we do, if we're together, then I'll be happy."Yugi assured him. After they finished their lunch, Atem surprised Yugi further with his favorite brownie with ice cream. Lunch passed by faster than what Yugi would have liked, their conversation lightening Yugi's heart. Soon, they were gathering any leftovers and packed them into one of the bags.

"I'll take these home and I'll see you soon." Atem promised, setting everything down on the desk and embracing Yugi.

"Thank you for all this, You've made my heart smile just like you always do. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you, but I'm so glad I do. I don't think anything could bother me now." Yugi gave the pharaoh an extra tight squeeze.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, my heart. I enjoyed our time together and I look forward to seeing you again."

"I only wish you could stay with me. I know you have to go, but this was so 're the best."

"I promise you I'll be here exactly at three." Atem kissed him once more, taking hold of the flowers and food. Yugi accompanied Atem to the front entrance.

"I'll see you soon, Love. Thank you again, you really made my day special. This is the best gift you could've given me. Everyone else is excited about a carnation, but you came to see me and I- You're amazing. "

"Remember Yugi, I love you more than anything and I am always here for you." The students began to fill the hallway, signifying the end of the period.

"Atem, do you think I could keep the flowers with me, now that I'm thinking of it,, it would remind me that I have something to look forward to."Atem handed the small vase back to him, kissing his cheek softly.

"Love you." Yugi said softly, watching him push open the door and make his way down the street. Yugi turned his attention to his gift, the sweet smell reached him, making his heart flutter.

He entered his history class and sat down at his usual desk, smiling brightly. He could feel some of the girls eyeing the roses, now unsatisfied with their single carnations. Some speaking in hushed whispers of jealousy. Yugi however wasn't bothered by this. He looked down at the ring on his left hand and back at the flowers. There could be no doubt, He was truly loved. He made it through the remainder of the day, his smile never fading and at exactly three that afternoon, Yugi hurried from the building to find his beloved Atem waiting for him as he had promised.

Yugi ran into the pharaoh's arms, receiving his usual greeting and from that moment, everything in Yugi's world was right again.


End file.
